


Talk

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Stiles liked to talk. A lot.





	Talk

“…I get that I can go on, and on, and on, but I don’t think I’m disruptive to the class or anything like that.” Stiles rambled from where he sat in the front seat of Derek’s car, waving his hands in front of him wildly as he balanced his backpack on his lap.

Derek and Stiles had been dating for four months now. What had started as forced tutoring turned into them spending time together as friends and then Derek had finally plucked up his courage and asked Stiles to be his boyfriend. They spent every Thursday night together and every other week they would have dinner at one another’s houses.

Derek liked so many things about Stiles. He liked how he looked, how he laughed, how he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for. Derek could understand why some people got annoyed with Stiles. He was a lot to handle, even on his easier days, but he was still a good person. A great person.

A great person who _really_ liked to talk.

Usually Derek was fine with it, but today had sucked. He had been late for class because Cora refused to get ready until the last minute. He had flunked a practice test and got chewed out by the teacher in front of the entire class. Then to top it all off, he got benched on the basketball team again because his mother still wouldn’t let him play to his full potential. The last thing he needed was an hour-long lecture on whatever topic was swirling around Stiles’ wonderful, but very energetic brain. He had sat through the history of castration, he deserved a break.

“…Then again Harris has always had it out for me. Oh! Like this one time -,”

“Babe!” Derek said loudly, breaking Stiles’ train of thought and causing him to jump in the passenger seat. Derek bit his lip and thought about how he was supposed to ask this. He didn’t want Stiles to be upset, but he needed five minutes to just breathe. He cleared his throat, “Could we, maybe, just sit here for a bit? Quietly.”

Stiles eyes widened and a deep blush covered his cheeks, “Sorry.” He whispered before slumping in his seat and picking at the fabric of his backpack.

Derek watched as Stiles’ eager expression suddenly turned sour. His previously bright eyes darkened and his smiling lips were turned downwards. Derek felt instantly guilty.

They pulled up outside Stiles’ house a few minutes later. Sitting quietly, an awkward air around them, Derek looked over at Stiles from the corner of his eye. He looked so upset.

“Babe?” Derek said.

Stiles sniffed, his light brown eyes suddenly shining, “You’ve never told me to shut up before.” He said quietly, his voice hoarse with tears.

“What?” Derek said, suddenly panicked, “No, no, no. Stiles, I wasn’t telling you to shut up. I would never tell you to shut up. Ever.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles shrugged, “I get it. Really. I just didn’t think it bothered you as much as it bothers other people.”

“It doesn’t. I swear it doesn’t,” Derek promised, “I was having a bad day and I took it out on you and I am _so sorry_.”

Stiles shuffled in his seat, wiping at his face roughly with his jacket sleeve, and turned to Derek with hopeful eyes, “So, you aren’t annoyed with me?”

“No,” Derek said honestly.

“And you don’t think I talk too much?”

Derek laughed, “I think you talk a lot,” Derek admitted, “But I don’t think that’s such a bad thing, you know? I like that you talk a lot. That you’ve always got something to say. Even if it is a little crazy sometimes.”

Stiles frowned, “I never talk about anything crazy.” He protested.

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek said, smiling widely, “You spent an hour on castration.”

Stiles laughed, “Okay, so maybe that was a bit much.” He said before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s cheeks, “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner?”

“Promise.” Derek said, “Bye, babe.”

“Bye!” Stiles said, waving goodbye as he jumped out the car and jogged up the walkway to his front door, fumbling with his keys for a moment before stepping inside the house.

Derek shook his head. His boyfriend was a little strange, but Derek wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sterek fic! I'm still intimidated by this pairing, not gonna lie, but I really hope you liked this story. I would love it if you left a comment down below telling me what you think or if you notice something like a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
